Joyeux Noël
by Sasuyu
Summary: SasuSaku Venez lire,voici un ti one-shot. Je crois que le titre et le couple dis tout.


_Me revoilà! cela fait un très long moment que je ne suis aps venue sur le site. J'ai eu une pousser d'inspiration pour deux Os qui commence par le même début, mais avec des fins différentes. J'essaye aussi de finir la fiction l'hôpital ou on trouve de tout, le chapitre devrait venir très prochainement. _

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui me suivent encore! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Joyeux Noël...<span>_**

Sakura, belle jeune femme de maintenant 21 ans, regarde le ciel en ce soir de Noël. Elle les regarde une a une, en pensant à la personne qui lui est chère. Sakura, depuis les quelques dernières années, est devenue une brillante mednin, aussi forte que sa sensei, Tsunade. Cette belle jeune femme de 21 ans, était devenue une femme avec des courbes voluptueuses, et une poitrine à n'en faire baver plus d'un. Elle avait grandi, avais laissé ses cheveux allongés, puisque maintenant en travaillant plus dans un hôpital comme elle l'avait désiré, elle pouvait se permettre les cheveux longs, seulement attaché. Ses longs et beaux cheveux roses lui descendaient maintenant dans le creux de ses hanches. Ces hanches, qui maintenant étaient rendues plus larges quelque peu, avaient pris une démarche chaloupée qui en avait fait tomber plus d'un en bas de leurs chaises lorsqu'elle marchait dans les rues de Konoha en jupe.

Cette belle jeune femme de 21 ans était toujours célibataire. Une soirée lui restera toujours en mémoire. Et c'est ce souvenir qui envahit la belle, tandis qu'elle regardait les étoiles.

Un soir de fin d'automne, tandis qu'elle revenait d'une mission qui lui avait été assez éprouvante, elle décida de s'arrêter pour passer la nuit dans sa tente, même s'il faisait froid, elle devait se renforcir. Elle étala son équipement et elle fit le tour du secteur pour voir si rien n'était suspect. Après tous, elle avait du tué beaucoup d'homme quelques heures aux parts avant, peut-être qu'un ou deux hommes restants l'auraient suivie. Mais elle ne vit et ne sentit pas âme qui vive. Une fois tous ces effets prêts, avec un peu de bois pour se réchauffer cette nuit, elle commença à se déshabiller, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle se déshabilla tranquillement, au cas où.

Un jeune homme, du même âge que la jeune femme, passait par la, lui aussi après une dure mission qui s'était fini avec succès. C'est en sautant de branche en branche qu'il finit par sentir une présence. Celle de la jeune femme. Il rebroussa chemin, et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Habillé assez sombrement, le jeune homme ne se fit pas voir de la rose. De plus, il avait caché son chakra pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Il la regarda. Elle avait bien grandi depuis le temps. Et ces formes…faillirent le faire tomber en bas de sa branche. Il se rattrapa au tronc de l'arbre subrepticement, ne faisant aucun bruit. De son avis, il voyait la jeune femme s'effeuiller, la regarder se déshabiller tranquillement…tout cela lui faisait monter la chaleur dans son corps vierge. Oui, trop occupé par sa vengeance, Sasuke n'avait que faire des femmes. Il n'était pas intéressé par elles, même si les demandes fusaient de tous côtés. Il regarda la jeune femme et sa démarche chaloupée qui l'hypnotisait entrer dans l'eau.

La jeune femme, en touchant l'eau, se dit qu'elle ne resterait que quelques minutes. L'eau était assez froide et pour ne pas tomber en hypothermie, il serait sage de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans cette eau.

Lui la regardait du haut de sa branche. Il la voyait entrée dans l'eau en grelottant de froid. Il voyait la pointe de ses seins se dresser, la chair de poule la prendre, sa peau devenir blanche. Elle avait froid. Il sauta à bas de l'arbre aussi souplement qu'un félin. De la même façon, elle ne l'entendit pas venir. Il resta à l'abri dans l'ombre, et une fois que la jeune femme fut rendue assez loin dans la rivière calme et tourner dos a lui, il se déshabilla très lentement en ne faisant aucun bruit. Il entra dans l'eau et se garda de faire du bruit pour ne pas lui faire peur. Une fois dans l'eau, il utilisa son chakra pour faire de sont corps une bouillotte plus chaude encore, pour faire en sorte que l'eau autour de lui est à la bonne température. Il bénit le fait d'avoir des aptitudes avec le feu et la chaleur.

La belle se frottait vigoureusement les bras et les jambes pour en finir le plus vite possible avec sa toilette. Elle ne voulait pas plonger sa tête dans l'eau au risque de prendre un rhume. Elle sentit une douce chaleur dans son dos et elle arrêta un peu de grelotter. Cette chaleur la réconfortait. Mais elle se rappela du fait qu'elle était à la fin de l'automne et que l'eau ne pouvait pas être chaude. Elle se retourna rapidement et elle le vit a quelques centimètres d'elle, avec un léger sourire au coin de sa bouche. L'eau était noire, il ne pouvait pas voir ses formes dans l'eau, mais elle se cacha les seins de ses mains.

Le jeune homme la trouvait encore plus belle, une véritable fleur de cerisier, toute proche de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda- elle. Encore ici pour essayer de venir me tuer?

Il fut surpris de sa question, mais n'en démontra rien. Sa question était tout à fait légitime avec ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_ Non, répondit-il simplement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi! Dit-elle en reculant encore.

Elle était tellement pétrifiée de stupeur en le voyant si près d'elle qu'elle ne pensait pas a utilisé ses dons.

Il se rapprocha d'elle à la vitesse du sont et pris son dos contre son torse et fit en sorte que l'aura de chaleur s'étendit autour de la belle aussi. Elle se détendit doucement dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se débattait avec de moins en moins de forces. La chaleur la calmait. Elle finit par se détendre complètement et se calmer. Elle avait tellement froid quelques minutes aux normales avant qu'elle se laissa baigner par cette aura de chaleur.

Il la sentait près de lui, vraiment tout proche. La jeune femme avait la peau douce sous ses mains. Sa taille fine et ses hanches lui firent tourner la tête. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Il se décida à parler.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer.

Elle acquiesça et se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête tombant sur son épaule. Cela lui faisait vraiment un bien fou.

Son cou venait de lui apparaître. Il trouvait que sa peau appelait les baisers. Ses lèvres voulurent effleurer son cou, mais il se retint de justesse. Il ne devait pas. Il reprit ses idées et décida de l'amener doucement vers le rivage.

Elle le sentit bouger, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. C'était Sasuke, après tout. Et son amour pour lui était toujours aussi grand. Elle pouvait dire qu'en se moment même, il était encore plus fort de le voir de ce comporter de cette façon avec elle.

Il la ramena sur la terre ferme et la déposa tout doucement sur ses pieds, ne regardant que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il voyait dans son regard que les dernières traces de l'enfance étaient très loin. Un feu qu'il ne connaissait pas commença à se propager dans ses veines.

La belle décida de se sécher rapidement et de mettre sa chemise de nuit, pour qu'il ne la voie pas trop dans sa nudité. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était nu lui aussi lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il alla mettre seulement son boxer, de couleur noire évidement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait faire ici.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

_ Sûrement comme toi, en retour d'une mission répondit-il.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le faire, mais elle le fit quand même.

_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas…Mais veux-tu partager ma tente pour cette nuit?

Il réfléchit. Cela ne se refusait pas, et il apprécierait bien de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, contre son corps.

_ Cela ne se refuse pas.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la tente, suivie de Sasuke, qui avait été éteindre le feu avec l'eau de la rivière. Il se coucha près d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle, comme si cela était normal. Elle ne se plaignit pas et le laissa se coller contre son dos.

Pour une des rares fois dans la vie de Sasuke, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ou plutôt, c'était une découverte, il pouvait dormir.

La belle, elle, ne pouvait pas dormir tout de suite. Elle se tourna tout doucement dans ses bras. Une fois face à lui, elle déposa sa main sur sa joue tout doucement, en la caressant un peu. Il ne bougea pas. Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne et en fermant les yeux, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait tant espéré lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente. Elle finit par chuchoter :

_ Je t'aime Sasuke…

Elle se retourna aussi tranquillement, et cela ne fut pas long que le sommeil ne l'emporte lui aussi.

Au matin, quand la rose se réveilla, Sasuke n'était plus là. À sa place par contre résidait un très joli collier en argent avec pour pendentif le signe des Uchiha. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. De plus, quand elle sortit de la tente, le feu était allumé. Mais plus aucune trace de Sasuke.

Quand la jeune femme revint à elle, elle soupira. Cela fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Elle regarda les étoiles encore une fois, avec la lune qui l'éclairait doucement. Elle toucha du bout des doigts son collier, et ferma les yeux en gardant le visage endormi de son beau ténébreux. Elle chuchota, pour que les seules choses à l'entendre soient les astres :

_ Joyeux Noël Sasuke…

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, un certain Sasuke était lui aussi en train de regarder les étoiles, en touchant du bout des doigts ses lèvres et en chuchotant pour les astres :

_ Je t'aime Sakura, Joyeux Noël…

Des paroles que certainement elle n'entendrait jamais…

Fin


End file.
